User blog:Techno Bacon/Amir's Opinion Corrrrrrrnerrrrrrrrrrrr Ep.3
Okay so...It's that time again.. Rocky Script rewrite..Pssh Okay so before I post it THIS SCRIPT IS NOT FINISHED..yet And it's a Rewrite of the Script set in This Year. I should be finished by...Next Week? In any event Here It Is Bish "Rocky" ReWrite by me SOME OF THIS IS FROM THE ORIGINAL SCRIPT Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN BOYS AND GIRLS, Get ready for the fight of the Night! IN the Red Corner We've got Spider Rico! IN the Blue Corner we have ROCKY BALBOA!!!!!!!! *Crowd Cheers* Rocky makes the sign of the cross. The fighters engage in battle. The other fighter grabs Rocky in a clinch and purposely Headbutts him... The butt opens a bleeding cut on the corner of Rocky's eye. Rocky becomes furious over the foul and drives a flurry into the man's body... Rocky slams the man on the jaw and the fighter is out for the night. The fans throw rubbish into the ring. Rocky ignores it. The fans loudly go about collecting bets. The referee does not bother to even count the fighter out and drags him under the ropes where he is placed on a stretcher. Two new fighters enter the ring. Rocky slips on a tattered robe. Embroidered clumsily on the back is, "The Italian Stallion." Announcer:WINNER: ROCKY BALBOA!!! *Fans cheer* *Rocky and Rico go back to the Locker room* *They both go into thier seprate rooms* Promoter:Uhh Balboa! *Rocky Raises his hand* *The Promoter walks over* Promoter: Alright, ...Twenty bucks for the locker an' cornerman -- Two bucks for the towel an' shower, seven for tax -- The house owes yah, sixty-one dollars. *He takes out the money and gives it to Rocky* Rocky:Thanks.. *The Promoter walks out* *Rocky gathers his things and heads out* *Rico is sitting on a bench in the hall* Rocky:See Yah later Rico Rico:Alright, Rock *Rocky walks out of the gym and catches a bus* *There's another woman on the bus who studies Rocky's face* *Rocky feels self consious* Rocky:I'm a Boxer... Woman:You look like a bad one..Heh *Rocky turns away from the Woman feeling bad about himself* *Rocky checks his phone and sees The drug lord he works for Needs him* Rocky:Ugh again? I'll do it tomorrow.. *He gets off the bus and heads to his run down apartment* *He walks down the block and sees a couple of his buddies* Rocky:Yo, Frank! What are you doing out here at this time of night? Frank:Ah, Rock sometimes I just come out here and look... Rocky:...Okay then I'll see yah around.. *He continues down the block* *He sees The corner store is still open, and he walks in* *He sees The shy girl Behind the counter* The girl behind the counter is ADRIAN KLEIN. She is not very attractive, but pleasant-looking. Thirty years old. Brown hair pulled back. Light skinned. She wears glasses. Rocky:Yo Adrian! Adrian:... *Soft quiet voice* Hello Rocky... Rocky:OH come on! Speak up! I know you have a louder voice than that! *Adrian's Boss comes out* Boss:Okay Rocky that's enough you know Adrian can't say a damn word to save her life. Rocky:Hey, Don't talk to the lady like that! Boss:Well, it's the truth! Rocky:That ain't no way to talk to a lady.. Boss:Just get out of here Rock, trying to defend a hopeless Lady! Rocky:UGh Hey Adrian, I'll meet you at you and your Brothers place, okay? Adrian:That's fine... *Rocky walks out of the Corner store* *He walks down the block* *Shows a drunken guy stubmbiling and with a Christmas reef in his hand waving it around* *Rocky sees him* Rocky:God not again Paulie.. *Rocky runs over to him* Rocky:YO Paulie! *Paulie looks up and says WHAT DO YAH WANT ROCK?!* Rocky:Paulie, what are you doing out here sumbling around like this? Paulie:Having the time of my life! Rocky:Listen Paulie you have to get home Paulie:Misery is my home Rocky:You know that ain't true..Now c'mon *Rocky leads Paulie back to his place* *Once they get to his house they see Adrian cooking Dinner* *Rocky and Paulie walk in* *He sits Paulie down* Rocky:Adrian! Adrian:Hello Rocky.... Rocky:What are yah Cooking? Adrian: *In a quiet voice* Uhh Beef Stew, it's Paulie's Favorite.. Paulie:Damn right! *Rocky looks at Paulie with a blank expression* rocky:Well I'll be going..See yah Adrian Adrian:Bye Rocky... Rocky:See yah Paulie.. Paulie:Suck a dick.. Rocky:Love you too.. *He walks home checking his Phone on the way* *He sees New matches tomorrow in "Mighty Micks Gym" *He walks to his Run down apartment, a Poupular theme in Philidelphia* *He goes in and walks upstairs* *He opens the door the place* *Shows a small apartment with not so nice Furniture, there's a fish bowl on the table* *Rocky takes off his jacket* Rocky:Yo, What's up Moby Dick? *He walks over to the Fish bowl* *Inside the Fish bowl there is a big grey fish* Rocky:Hey, you hungry? *He gives the fish some food* Rocky:Wow I'm hungry *He walks to his refrigherator and pulls out some left over McDonalds. Rocky:Ah I love MCDonalds in the Evening *He lays on his bed, turns on the TV and watches and eats until he falls asleep* *The next Morning* *Rocky walks to the construction area* *He goes over to a short guy who looks about Middle aged* Rocky:Hey you Kowalski? Kowalski:Yeah.. Rocky:Gazzo wants his money.. *Kowalski tries to run* *ROcky catches him quick* Rocky:You better pay up! Kowalski:OKAY OKAY! *He gives Rocky $130 and runs away* MR. GAZZO and his YOUNG BODY GUARD sit in the front seat... Rocky is in the back seat. ROCKY He only had a hundred an' thirty. -- I think he's good for the rest next week, Mr. Gazzo. GAZZO (patiently) Sure, Rocky, Bob's good for it... Gazzo hands Rocky a twenty. GAZZO Tomorrow collect from Del Rio -- He's late three weeks. How'd you do last night? ROCKY ...Fine. Gazzo's Bodyguard looks at Rocky's bruised face in the mirror and smiles. BODYGUARD Did ya get the license number? ROCKY Of wa? BODYGUARD ...Of the truck that run over your face. Gazzo steps out of the car and beckons to Rocky. GAZZO Yo Rock. Did I give you a job this mornin? How come ya didn't break this guy's thumb like I asked ya? When ya don't do what ya are told, it makes me look bad, kid. ROCKY I figure if I break the thumb this guy gets thrown outta his job and can't pay nothin' no more. GAZZO It don't matter. It's my reputation. These guys think they can get off light. It's bad for my reputation -- It's bad for business. See ya killer. Gazzo gets into his car and drives away with the Body Gaurd Rocky:I SHOULD'VE BROKE YOUR THUMBS! *Rocky walks down the street to Mighty Micks gym* Rocky: Take yah back, do do do do, take yah baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack *Rocky sings that along the way* *Rocky walks into the gym* Rocky:Yo Mick! Mickey:Whadyah want? Rocky:How you feeling? Mickey:What are you a Doctor? Rocky:I just wanna know how you feeling. Mickey:Ehh alright.. Rocky:I was wondering if I could be in one of the Matches tonight. Mickey:Pfft Who did you fight last night? Rocky:Spider Rico. Mickey:He's a Mooch Rocky:You think everyone I fight is a Mooch. MICKEY Ain't they? Mickey shoots Rocky a quick, indifferent look and removes a rosary from his pocket and idly rolls it around his fingers. MICKEY (continuing) Ya want the truth -- Ya got heart, but ya fight like an ape -- The only thing special about you is ya never got ya nose broke -- keep ya nose pretty -- what's left of ya brain an' retire. ROCKY Listen, I'm gonna take a steam -- Did good last night -- Shoulda seen it. MICKEY Hey, ever think about retirin'? ROCKY ...No. MICKEY Think about it. ROCKY Yeah, sure. Shrugging, Rocky moves away. Rocky walks across the street to the Corner store. He knocks on the window to Adrian. She waves ever so slightly Rocky walks in Rocky:Yo Adrian! Adrian Softly:Hi..